Personal Space
by Peach Tuesday's
Summary: She was completely invading his personal space right now. "…Neji?" Neji's lips were pulled tight in a grimace.He never lost his cool. Ever. And he wasn't about to lose the title of Mr. Cool because of his moronic, insanely attractive female teammate. NejiTenten


**Personal Space**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto dammit. Stop reminding me!_

_Dedication: Teera-chan, who you can thank for getting me to write again. So sorry this took so long but I finally wrote it!_

_Note: Neji and Tenten may seem a little OOC but I haven't seen much of Tenten so I did the best I could._

_Note2: This is inspired from watching people practice scenes for the play in theater class. Boys are funny creatures, that's all I have to say about that ha-ha._

_Happy reading!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She was completely invading his personal space right now.

….What the hell?!

Neji growled as the girl who was currently breaking all his rules about space once again poked him in the noseHer big brown eyes peered up at him curiously from her hovered position almost directly under his chin.

"…Neji?" Neji's lips were pulled tight in a grimace; he was trying to rein in his temper. He never lost his cool. Ever. And he wasn't about to lose the title of Mr. Cool because of his moronic, sexy female teammate.

…_Sexy?!?!_

What was wrong with him today?!

It took a moment before the light bulb clicked on in his mind. He knew the answer to this ridiculous question. And the answer happened to still be poking his nose.

"What?" He questioned gruffly, both of them not having moved from their extremely close positions. Neji watched as a pink tint came over her cheeks. Whaaaaaa?

"Umm…well…" Tenten finally stopped staring at him and instead turned her intense gaze towards the ground.

Are you serious? She popped his personal space bubble, poked him in the nose _numerous times_, and **still** wasn't moving away from him and now she was stumbling over what she wanted to say? Kami was against him today.

As she continued to stare at the ground he took a deep breath in, to keep his irritation at bay, and breathed a nose full of Tenten.

She smelled crisp and foresty; it reminded him of the beautiful autumn days that the Leaf Village was graced with every year. He imagined being rolled up in her scent with her under him…

Ugh.

Tenten was still standing under him staring at the ground, her body heat radiating from her to him tickling his bare skin underneath his clothes. She really needed to move away.

"What did you want?" He asked roughly. Control was slowly starting to slip through his usually tight grasp and he was only being mean because he couldn't slip up. _Especially_ not with her right here First and foremost she was his teammate and his friend; he would do nothing to hurt that bond that had taken so long to form.

"Well if you're going to be a jerk about it then never mind," she snapped at him, brown eyes shooting fire at him through sooty lashes. As Tenten spun around she purposely made sure to shove her shoulder into his chest knocking him slightly off balance.

Neji rocked in his spot glaring at her turned back. He knew she did that on purpose and was not about to let her get away with it. Quicker than the eye could see his hand shot out and grasped her elbow roughly pulling her back to his chest. Pretty chocolate eyes widened as she felt his muscular warm body pressed so intimately against her back.

"That was not very polite Tenten. How old are you anyways? No need to throw a fit because you didn't get your way," his words were spoken against the shell of her ear sending waves of shivers lapping against her spine and flowing down to her stomach were a small heat began to form.

"You are an absolute ass Neji Hyuga. I don't know why I even bother…" Tenten tugged angrily on her arm attempting to release herself from his grip but the action only served to make him grasp her other elbow and hold her tighter. She growled and tried to sneak a hand down to her weapons pouch but found herself pushed up against a dark alley wall.

"You wouldn't want to fight me now would you Tenten?" His voice held a tone of slight mocking mixed with amusement that she actually thought of pulling out a weapon on him. She growled up at his face, her eyes pools of liquid chocolate, and prepared to give him a long loud yelling at but noticed he wasn't looking at her eyes but rather at her mouth.

Her lips looked delicious; plum and slightly red, which was their natural color, and looked good enough to eat, which he was seriously considering at the moment…

Tenten was consciously using this to her advantage. Her pink tongue peeked out between red lips and licked a slow long trail around her plum top lip. His white eyes followed the appendage as if it were the most entertaining thing in the world.

Neji could feel the control slipping like water through slack fingers as he watched her tongue trace her delicious lips. If she continued this he would certainly snap…and then he did when her tongue came back out to lick her bottom lip.

Instead of her tongue meeting the skin of her bottom lip it was sucked into the warm cavern of Neji's and tangled with his. His large hands gripped the back of her head and neck keeping her in place as he ravaged her mouth. A moan bubbled up from her throat and was swallowed by Neji's mouth as one hand wandered down to grasp her bottom lifting her leg around his waist.

She could feel his arousal press against her wet center which caused her to arch and let loose a loud groan. He felt so good.

Finally he tore his mouth from hers allowing them to pant while staring into each other's eyes.

"Still think I'm an ass Tenten?" Neji asked with a harsh voice and a roll of his hips. Her back arched and her hands dug into his shoulders.

"If I say yes will you continue?" She panted trying to kiss him again. He chuckled and gave her a sultry smirk before burying his face in the side of her neck sucking and kissing the scented skin there. A daring hand traipsed around the waistband of her pants before diving in fingers first. Tenten gasped tangled her hands in his hair, trying to push him away yet at the same time pulling him closer. His long fingers traced the silk edges of her panties before slipping inside her. Her mouth opened in a soundless scream as he bit at her neck and started to move his fingers in unison with his tongue that was lapping at the bite he just made. Her hips started to rock and her head thumped back against the brick wall of the alley. She never wanted him to stop, but he did.

"What are you doing?" Tenten questioned hazily. He was moving away from her leaving her feeling cold in the absence of his heat.

"You wanted to ask me something didn't you?" There was that damn mocking tone again!

"Umm…" Damn her brain for not working anymore. Her thoughts were a muddled mess and her legs were barely supporting her. Why the hell had he stopped again?

"You were asking?" Neji smirked as he watched her try to think with her lust-fogged brain.

"I don't remember dammit! Now get back here and let's pick up where we left- oh." Her back was arched again and she was clutching him for dear life. "Neji," she moaned pushing closer to him. He held her tighter and made rapid hand seals before they poofed away and into his room.

Quickly dumping her on the bed he kicked the door shut with his foot and made sure to lock it; no one was coming in for the rest of the day. She pulled her hair down and watched him through lazy lust filled eyes.

One thought occurred to him as he straddled her waist: he didn't really mind her invading his personal space anymore.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Finished! _

_I hope you all enjoyed reading this._

_Please review!_


End file.
